Renati
by Candles In The Snow
Summary: On the anniversary of Zack's death, Cloud finds himself wander Midgar and Midgar Edge, avoiding his friends and those 'troublesome' Turks when he gets a phone call from Vincent that would change his life. Post: DoC. M/M Don't like it don't read. Clack. Written for Clack Day 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_I wrote this for Clack Day 2013. I hope you guys all enjoy it._**

**_There'll be notes at the end so please do read!_**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

**_I do not own Final Fantasy characters._**

* * *

Cloud awoke with a start, having woken up from a dream that was more a memory than a dream.

It had been about the first time he and Zack had met…

Cloud rubbed his eyes, a faint, sad smile on his lips as he sat up, wondering why he had had that particular dream. Glancing at the calender Cloud immediately knew why.

It was September seventh… The day Zack had died.

His mood immediately went sour as he got up and headed for the bathroom after grabbing his usual outfit and a towel.

* * *

Tifa hummed happily to herself as she cleaned the glasses for the bar, getting ready to open. She had few customers during the day, but enough, thanks to Cloud's delivery service.

She smiled as she heard the water turn on upstairs, setting a glass down. Today was the day, today she was going to get Cloud to go with her on a date, even if she had to drag him out.

She started to make breakfast, pleased she had asked Barrett to take care of the kids, Denzel and Marlene, for the day.

Hearing the water shut off, Tifa started to set the table. Quickly she started dishing out her famous Raspberry Waffles and glasses of orange juice.

She heard the bathroom door slam shut, which made her frown. Normally Cloud wouldn't have slammed the door… Unless it was by accident.

"Good morning Cloud!" She said cheerfully as she spotted the man she had a crush on. "I've made breakfast," She added, watching the weary Cloud Strife sit down. "I was thinking that we could maybe go out for lunch today, we have the day to ourselves, Denzel and Marlene are with Barrett, and maybe-"

Cloud zoned Tifa out as he angrily picked at the waffles on his plate.

After letting Tifa ramble for a while; Cloud got up, pushed away his still-full-but-waffles-were-chopped-to-pieces plate, he quietly stalked over to where he kept the keys to Fenrir, grabbed them along with the First Tsurugi. "I'm going out." He said coldly, jerking open the front door and walked out, heading for his bike.

Tifa watched him go, shock on her face.

Why was Cloud acting like this?

Then her eyes flickered over to the calendar that was hanging over the bar.

_'Of course…'_ She thought, sighing. It was the one day out of the year that Cloud shut everything off and stayed away from everyone.

Why? Hardly anyone knew. She guessed Tseng did, as he never bothered Cloud on this day, no matter what the emergency was.

Last year Cid, Barrett and Yuffie learned the hard way that today was not a day to mess with Cloud. They had ended up using their last potion and had to use Restore several times to heal the three.

Staring sadly at the wall, Tifa sighed again, getting up and started to clear away breakfast.

* * *

September seventh never was a happy day for Cloud. As it always left him in a bad mood.

Deciding to visit his and Zack's old apartment in Midgar, he steered Fenrir off in that direction. Barely paying attention as people and houses whizzed by, changing from a thriving town to deserted ruins as he drove from Midgar Edge to the ruins that had once been Midgar.

Stopping outside the old Shinra building, he parked Fenrir and walked in, heading immediately for the stairs.

* * *

Cloud hesitated, facing the door with the plaque that read. "Lt. Zackary Fair."

Slowly he reached out and opened the door, gulping as he stepped in.

He hadn't been into this old apartment in years. Even after regaining his memories.

His heart seemed to break and his throat clenched as he took in the sights of the old place. Walking over to the bookshelf that was in the front room, he ran his fingers over the books that once had been his and Zack's. Pausing when he reached one titled LOVELESS.

Cloud has always enjoyed the old poem book, it had been something given to him by his mother, to remember her by.

Pulling out LOVELESS he opened it, a tear sliding down his cheek at the familiar sight of his mother's handwriting, wishing him good luck.

Using Mini, he shrunk the old poem book and continued on, smiling at the old sights of his and Zack's items, shrinking a select few.

And then he froze, noting a photo frame.

Walking swiftly over to it he picked it up, unable to hold the tears back at the sight.

The timestamp on it dated that it had been taken the day before he and Zack had left on the mission to go to Nibelheim.

Zack was obviously laughing as a blushing Cloud was trying to push him away, the 'Puppy's' arms were wrapped around his middle and the cadet had no where to go.

He remembered that particular day, smiling faintly at the memory, he shrunk the photo frame as well, carefully placing it in his pocket, he walked around the apartment once more, picking out a few more things to take with him before he left.

He was surprised to see Reno leaning against the wall outside of the apartment.

"Was wonderin' when you were going to show up here, yo." Reno smirked, turning to face Cloud, and blocked off his path. Cloud could see Rude down the hallway.

"Leave me alone, Reno." Cloud stated coldly, moving to pass the red-haired Turk.

"Nuh uh uh." Reno blocked his path. "Boss-man's got a job for you."

"Not interested." Cloud glared at the Turk, who didn't flinch.

"C'mon Cloud. We're all friends here. We just want ya to pop in and check the deal out, that's all." Reno tried to persuade the blonde.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Cloud hissed, moving to pass Reno once more who again, blocked his path.

Giving in to his foul mood Cloud suddenly grabbed the front of Reno's shirt, the Turk's eyes widening drastically as Cloud threw him not-too-gently against the opposite wall and stalked down the hallway. Sending one of his coldest glares at Rude, who moved out of his way quickly and nearly ran down the hallway to check on the unconscious Reno.

Cloud ran out of the building at break-neck speed and jumped onto his bike, taking off.

Where he was heading, he didn't know.

* * *

Cloud sat in front of the pool of Lifestream-Water mix in Aerith's church.

Much to his surprise, he didn't see the Red Commander 'haunting' the place today.

Perhaps he could sense Cloud's foul mood and decided to stay away.

Cloud felt tears stinging the back of his eyes as he looked at the Buster Sword, feeling shame as for how he had treated it until he had gained his true memories back after the Deep Ground incident, which had been only six months ago.

Reaching out, Cloud pulled the sword from it's resting place and started to polish it. This had become a weekly task for him.

Cleaning and repairing Zack's beloved sword.

Genesis had approved of his work on it, when Cloud had showed it to him the first time after using his Restore materia to fix the blade.

Cloud winced quietly as he remembered the flames that had hit him when Genesis had first seen the Buster Sword, before Cloud had fixed it up.

He had gone on spouting about how Zack should be ashamed of who he had chosen to take care of his mentor's sword after their deaths. And had demanded that the sword be placed in his care.

Cloud had shot him down and they had argued for hours before coming to an agreement, that the sword would stay in the church where the Ex-SOLDIER could keep an eye on it, and Cloud would take care of it.

Sighing, Cloud prayed that his day wouldn't get worse.

Boy was he wrong.

Cloud's day worsened when a very angry Rufus Shinra called and started to yell at Cloud for 'attacking' an 'innocent' Reno.

Cloud had, rather happily and very irritably told the man to, "Shut up." And that he could go and, "Screw himself." Before hanging up.

He swore he heard Genesis' chuckle from the back of the church. But decided to ignore his… Friend.

Cloud and Genesis had surprisingly gotten along, especially after they realized each other's love for LOVELESS.

They still fought often, and sparred together. Cloud always won when it came to sword fighting, and Genesis won when they used Materia. And they were occasionally tied when it came to hand-to-hand fighting, but so far Cloud was winning, 23-20. Not that he was counting, or anything…

Cloud finished cleaning the sword and stuck it in it's place, as fresh memories of his dead boyfriend surfaced.

Collapsing to the ground, Cloud was taken over with fresh tears. Sobbing quietly he curled up, wishing, praying, that Zack would somehow visit him.

But he knew that could never be true…

Cloud had just finally started to calm down and relax, wiping away his tears when he heard his PHS start to go off, he frowned, pulling it out of his pocket, he opened it. He noticed the caller ID to be the Ex-Turk, Vincent Valentine.

"Hello?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud. I've got something… I need to ask you…" Cloud's frown deepened when he heard the hesitation and cautiousness of the other's voice.

"What is it Vincent?" Cloud asked, trying hard to keep the agitation he was feeling out of his tone. He could hear Vincent pause before the man asked.

"Do you know a… Zack Fair?"

* * *

**_I know there's a bit of a cliff-hanger there, so I was thinking about continuing on with this story. It's been on my mind for quite some time now, but I just don't know..._**

**_What do you guys think?_**

**_Did you like the chapter/story? The idea?_**

**_Please Read and Review and let me know!_**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

**_P.S. For all of you who are reading my current stories._**

**_Nox Vita and Harry and the Order read Philosopher's Stone, there'll be a new chapter for each sometime tomorrow!_**

**_Thank you all! Hope to hear from you!_**

**_~Snow._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! Since a lot of people liked this, I've decided to continue it, I hope you like this chapter!_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows so far!_**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

**_I don't own Final Fantasy characters._**

* * *

Zack sat on the edge of the cliff, the same cliff that he had died on, the one that overlooked what had once been Midgar, but was now Edge.

It had been four years since he had been killed. Since he had died a hero, saving his beloved's life.

Four long years, since he last held Cloud, since he had been able to take care of him… Four years, had he been suffering.

Sure, there was that time that he had visited, after Sephiroth's last attack, before the Deep Ground incident. He had tried to cheer Cloud up, told him he wasn't alone, that he had friends, living friends, to count on.

Little did Cloud know how much it had hurt to tell him that. To tell him to move on from himself.

Zack knew that there were living people who were… Interested in Cloud, like that Tifa girl, who Cloud had grown up with.

Sighing, Zack leaned back, staring up at the sky, tears rolling down his cheeks as he closed his eyes, remembering his last moments with his Chocobo.

After a while he heard soft footsteps nearing him and knew immediately whose they were.

"What do you want, Aerith?" Zack croaked, opening his eyes, looking up at the brunette who was looking down at him.

"I was just coming to check on you." Aerith explained. "I know you've been upset lately…"

Zack stayed quiet.

"Everyone's been worried about you, you know. Angeal, Kunsel… Even Sephiroth has been. They've been worried about Cloud too…"

"I'm fine." Zack lied, sitting up, crossing his legs. "And I'm sure Cloud's fine too."

"He's not Zack… And you're not." Aerith sighed.

"I'm perfectly fine, Aerith!" Zack snapped.

"Zack… We both know that you're miserable without him… And he's miserable without you too…" Aerith spoke softly, frowning at her longtime friend. "And don't you dare lie to me! Zackary Fair!" She scolded. "I also came here to tell you that I've found a way for the two of you to be together."

Zack stared at her. "A way… For us to… Be together..?"

Aerith nodded.

"No. I don't want it to happen." Zack cut in, suddenly fearing for Cloud's life. He loved the man, yes, with all of his heart, he had died protecting him! But he wasn't about to have him killed just to be together!

"Zack…" Aerith sighed. "We both know how much the two of you have been hurting lately..."

"I know, Aerith… I just… Gaia needs her hero, I'm not about to want him dead..!" Zack finally caved.

"Who said anything about him dying?" Aerith asked.

Zack turned around, looking at her in surprise. "You mean… There's a way for us to be together… Without Cloud dying?" He asked, confused.

Aerith smiled and nodded. "You're going to live again."

Now that really confused Zack. "Live again? You mean like being reborn? Won't I forget everything..?"

Aerith chuckled quietly and shook her head. "No Zack… I mean making you alive once more. No longer dead. Though you will be a bit older… Instead of being twenty-one, like the day you died, you'll be twenty-seven instead, like you're supposed to be. And you'll have every one of your memories, even of being here."

Zack thought this over for a moment before finally asking. "Why though?"

Aerith smiled sadly, moving to sit next to Zack. "You weren't supposed to die… Not yet at least… You were supposed to help Cloud grow to be Gaia's hero, to be his lover… But Jenova interfered, and had you killed, in hopes of getting rid of Cloud as well."

Zack stared at her in shock. "I… Wasn't… Supposed to die..? I was supposed to be with Cloud?"

Aerith nodded, swinging her legs. "Yes, Zack… You were supposed to go to Banora, rebuild the town… Save the world." She smiled slightly.

"So… Why am I going now?" Zack asked another question.

"There's going to be something soon… Something big… And Cloud's not strong enough by himself… The Geostigma and Deep Ground incident weakened him a bit. Not physically, but mentally… He needs you, now more than ever. And since you weren't supposed to die. You're allowed to go back." Aerith explained.

"But what about you? And the others?"

Aerith smiled sadly once again. "I was supposed to die… Kunsel, Angeal and Sephiroth too… It's only you Zack, who can go back. Besides, I'm happy here. I've got Kunsel."

Zack nodded slightly, having known about Aerith and Kunsel being together for years now.

"So… Zack… What do you say? Do you want to be with Cloud once more..?" Aerith smiled.

Zack nodded eagerly, without hesitating.

"Good." Aerith smiled, standing up she gently pulled up the Ex-SOLDIER up as well and kissed his cheek. "Good luck." She murmured, as a ball of green light surrounded him.

"Give Genesis our apologies!" Zack jumped at hearing his mentor's voice from within the green ball of light.

"And tell Cloud… That I'm sorry." Sephiroth added quietly.

"Tell everyone I said hi!" Aerith called cheerfully, as the green light suddenly turned white.

And he was falling.

And falling…

Falling…

Blackness…

THUD.

Zack's eyes flew open as he sat up suddenly, clutching his head. "Owww…" He whined, looking around, only to find himself on the same cliff as he had been on just moments ago.

Glancing down he saw that his uniform was just the same.

"Am I really alive again?" He muttered to himself, disbelievingly. "Or is this just a cruel trick… Sounds like something Sephiroth would do… I did prank him just last week." Zack sighed, getting up he winced at a sudden pain in his hip.

"Nope. Definitely alive if I can feel pain…"

Then it hit him.

"I'm… I'm alive…" He laughed shakily, a grin starting to spread across his face. "I'm alive!" He whooped, jumping up and down.

"Cloud." He remembered. "I need to find Cloud… But where would he be?" Zack bit his lip, thinking of the many places Cloud could be.

"Shit…" He groaned, looking out at Midgar Edge…

Midgar Edge! That was were Cloud was most likely to be!

Zack silently cheered himself on as he started to jog, weary and unused muscles started to complain about fifteen minutes into his jog, but he ignored them.

He needed to hurry if he wanted to get to Midgar before dark, and seeing as how half the day was gone already… Well…

He quickly changed his jog into a run, heading down the hills and rocky paths towards the city he used to live in.

To keep from thinking about his quickly turning sore muscles, Zack started to think about all the places he would check first.

Their old apartment, the church, Seventh Heaven, were just for starters.

After thinking of all the places he would look for Cloud, he started to think of new training patterns.

He would have Cloud help him with his sword fighting, obviously, Genesis might help him with his Materia, which reminded him… He didn't have any.

Shit.

He'd have to find some ASAP.

And not those that had been artificially made, but ones that had come from the Lifestream.

And after he ran out of training ideas. He started to think of all the things that he would do with Cloud.

Maybe he could convince his Chocobo to move to where Banora once stood, maybe he could even get Genesis to move too!

Oh, he'd have to reclaim the Buster Sword too.

And he'd hopefully get a job from Cloud to work for Strife's Delivery service.

Panting, he realized he had made it to the outskirts of Midgar.

Cheering silently, he took a few more steps before collapsing beside a building.

His body couldn't take it anymore. Not after that twenty mile run.

Closing his eyes he silently prayed to Gaia to give him some form of strength to continue on.

"Hey… Are you… Alright..?" Zack heard a deep voice asked.

Opening his eyes he looked up at a person who was wearing a red cloak, had a gold gauntle on his left arm, and had red eyes staring down at him between parts of midnight black hair.

"I-I'm fine." Zack stammered, knowing he recognized this man.

The man blinked, before starting to walk away.

Then it hit Zack.

That was Vincent Valentine, someone know knew Cloud… Someone who'd have Cloud's number.

Jumping up with renewed energy, Zack quickly jogged after the man. "H-Hey! Wait!"

Vincent stopped, and turned to look at the panting man.

"You're one of Cloud's friends!" Zack cried cheerfully. "Do you think you could call him? Please, please, please, please, please?" He begged, giving the Ex-Turk his best 'puppy eyes'.

Vincent hesitated, wondering who this man was and how he knew Cloud.

"Please? I really need to talk to him, it's urgent! I lost my PHS in a fight against… Something, I can't recall now. But I'm begging you_. Please_." Zack nearly sobbed.

Something about the urgency in the raven-colored-hair man's tone finally got Vincent to call Cloud.

"Thank you." Zack smiled widely at the man.

Vincent simply nodded as he heard Cloud pick up.

"Hello?"

"Cloud. I've got something… I need to ask you…" Vincent hesitated, not certain how angry the blonde would be, nor if he even knew this person at all.

"What is it Vincent?" He mentally flinched at the irritated tone of his friend.

"Do you know a… Zack Fair?"

* * *

"Zack… Fair?" Cloud asked, allowing anger to show in his tone. "What do you know about that name?" He asked harshly.

Vincent was surprised by the venom in Cloud's tone, but answered as evenly toned as ever. "Only that there's someone here… Claiming to know you by that name."

Cloud gritted his teeth, how dare someone impersonate Zack! "What does he look like?"

Vincent paused, looking over the bouncing Zack wearily.

"I'd say he's about six foot three, tanned skin, long black hair that has spikes… Mako blue eyes the color of the sky… He's wearing a First Class's uniform… And he has a scar on his cheek."

Cloud froze… Could this person… Possibly be Zack..? No… It was impossible, Zack was dead. Cloud had watched him die. "Scar?" He asked after a minute.

Vincent nodded, even though he knew Cloud couldn't see him. "In the shape of an X… He was asking for you…"

"Where are you?" No. Not possible… Could it..?

"On the outskirts of town… I was on my way to Seventh Heaven when I saw this… Man… Collapsed on the side of the road…" Vincent said quietly.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Cloud said, hanging up as he stood up, turning around quickly and was about to leave when he remembered something.

Pulling his copy of LOVELESS out of his pocket, he set it down on one of the benches. "Genesis." He said quietly, knowing that the Ex-SOLDIER could hear him. "I brought you a temporary copy of LOVELESS from my old apartment… I expect it back after you've found yourself a new copy. It was a gift from my mother…"

And with that, Cloud left, jumping onto Fenrir and took off, heading for the outskirts of the city.

* * *

"So I take it Cloud's coming?" Zack asked hopefully.

Vincent nodded.

Zack smiled widely. "Great! I can't wait to see him! It's been years!" Zack exclaimed happily.

"Just… How do you know Cloud..?" Vincent asked, eyeing the 'Puppy' wearily.

"Oh, we're old friends from his days as a Cadet in SOLDIER." Zack shrugged it off, not sure if he could trust this man with the actual truth… Besides, it wasn't a full lie. "I used to help him with his training… He would have made a great SOLDIER… If it hadn't been for that accident…"

"Accident?" Vincent asked.

Zack was saved the trouble of answering the question by the rumble of a motorcycle's engine behind him.

Turning around quickly, Zack saw Cloud staring at him as he pulled off his goggles and parked Fenrir, getting off of the bike.

Cloud took a hesitant step towards the man that looked like Zack.

Zack smiled shakily at the sight of Cloud, the person he loved the most...

"H-Hey..~ Chocobo."

* * *

**_Another cliffy~_**

**_Sorry!_**

**_But hopefully I'll have another chapter up within the week!_**

**_Hope you guys liked this one! :)_**

**_Please Read and Review! I want to hear your opinions on this chapter!_**

**_~Snow._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everybody! I'm back! With a new chapter too!**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites!**_

_**Hope you all love this chapter!**_

_**~Snow.**_

* * *

**_I don't own the characters, only the plot._**

* * *

As Cloud dismounted off of his bike, he stared over at the person who was talking to Vincent, and watched as the man turned around and looked at Cloud, who took a hesitant step forward.

Cloud felt his throat tighten as he looked at the man, who looked identical to his ex-lover… Just a few years older.

"H-Hey… Chocobo." The man smiled shakily at him, as Cloud stared at him, looking straight into Sky-Blue Mako eyes.

Chocobo… Zack's old nickname for him.

Cloud frowned, opening a compartment of Fenrir, he pulled out First Tsurugi and pointed it at the man whose eyes widened.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded, his tone ice-cold.

"C-Cloud, it's me! It's Zack!" Zack took a step forward, instead of away(As any sane person would do), holding his hands out pleadingly.

"Zack's dead." Cloud gritted his teeth slightly, gripping the handle of his sword.

Zack shook his head, his long hair swaying. "I am! Er, I was! Aerith sent me back!" And with that, Zack started to babble. "She sent me back because apparently I wasn't supposed to die or something and she just found out and found a way to send me back to you, also apparently there's this big thing that's supposed to happen and… I really wanted come back Chocobo, I missed you…" Zack smiled at Cloud, blushing faintly.

Cloud stared at Zack in surprise, though he didn't show it. He eyed Zack wearily for a moment. "Prove it."

Zack blinked. "W-…What?"

"Prove it." Cloud said wearily again, not lowering his sword.

Zack blinked again, digging through his memories, searching.

Ha! Zack grinned. "The first time that you told me you loved me."

Cloud raised a blonde eyebrow, watching the raven-haired man as he continued.

"It was on a Sunday night, I just got back from a mission in the slums. You were cooking dinner. It was about a week after I had convinced you to move in with me because I hated seeing you get bullied by the other cadets, you were hesitant at first, but after a lot of begging I got you to agree.

"I plopped down onto the couch and you scolded me from the kitchen about putting my dirty feet on the coffee table and told me to go get a shower, which I whined at you about, but did anyways."

Zack smiled faintly at the memory and continued on.

"I took a fast shower and 'bounced' into the kitchen in only my favorite pair of sweats and had hugged you from behind while you were cooking dinner still, which made you jump at least five feet!"

Zack laughed slightly, Cloud staring at him in surprise.

_'Could this man… Really be Zack..?'_ Cloud was snapped out of his thoughts by the man in front of him continuing to talk.

"You shook the spoon you were stirring dinner with, dinner was baked beans, mashed potatoes and steak, one of my favorites, especially your baked beans..! Anyways, you shook the spoon at me and threatened me, which made me laugh, and you pushed me away, you blushed the second you realized I wasn't wearing a shirt." Zack smirked. Cloud blushing very, very faintly at recalling Zack's firm chest under his hands.

"I noticed, but pretended not to, and I asked you if you were interested in anyone… I was kinda hoping you weren't." Zack rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "Since I had my own crush on you,

"But you told me you did, and I begged, and begged, but you refused to tell me. So I started listing off names!

"Reno, you looked at me like I was an idiot, Genesis, you nearly smacked me, Angeal, you looked at me like I was insane, and then I guessed Sephiroth… You froze, and gaped at me, so I thought that was who you liked, I let you go almost instantly and sat down at the table, starting to list off ways that I could get you a date with him.

"You slapped a hand over my mouth when I was halfway through my seventh plan and you shook your head frantically, and told me that he wasn't who you liked, just who you admired.

"And when I looked up at you, confused, you huffed angrily at me and said. 'Zack, you idiot, are you really that dense? It's you who I love!' then you paled at that, and let go of me after I went stiff from shock.

"All honesty, I couldn't believe my ears when you said that it was me who you liked, it took a few minutes for my brain to compute, but you guessed it was my way of rejecting you…

"You hung your head and turned away, telling me that you were going to go pack up your stuff, since it was obvious I didn't feel the same way, but I tackled you without thinking.

"You blushed darkly and stared up at me with your amazingly blue eyes." Zack smiled.

"Which are even more beautiful now, by the way, and you asked me what I was doing, or rather you tried to, but I kissed you, and you stiffened and blushed darker. Which was a surprise."

Zack snickered.

"But you kissed back, and when I pulled away, I grinned down at you and told you that I loved you back. That's when we started dating, and you told me never to tell that story to anyone, and I haven't, not even in death, and well… I'm me, Chocobo, I'm alive."

Cloud stared at Zack, finally lowering the First Tsurugi. "Z…Zack?" He choked out, stabbing his sword into the ground, taking another step towards the taller, raven-haired man.

"Geeze Chocobo, how many times do I have to tell ya, it's me." Zack teased, starting to laugh, only to be cut off a moment later when Cloud suddenly hugged him tightly and buried his face into Zack's chest.

Zack smiled softly and hugged Cloud back, burying his own face into those soft, blonde, spiky locks.

Glancing up, Zack noticed that Vincent had disappeared, before his eyes caught a flash of red far down the street, turning a corner around one of the more broken down buildings. Zack smiled. Vincent was close enough to be able to get to Cloud if Zack proved to be a threat, but far enough to give them privacy and not over-hear anything.

Zack found himself very grateful towards Cloud's friend, and was pleased that Cloud had friends that thought of his Chocobo's best interests and health.

"How?" Zack blinked, looking down at Cloud, who had pushed himself away slightly from his former boyfriend, though he kept a hold on Zack, as if he was afraid the taller man would disappear, looking up into violet-blue eyes Cloud asked quietly. "How are you… Alive..?"

"I told ya Spiky, Aerith sent me back. Something about that I'm not supposed to be dead, that I was supposed to live, but that Jenova got in the way."

Cloud gritted his teeth, a sudden surge of hatred towards the Calamity.

Sensing Cloud's anger Zack quickly hugged him again, "But I'm here now Cloud, that's all the counts, right?" Zack grinned down at him. "I'm here, just for you."

Cloud hesitated before nodding, and hugged Zack tightly again, once more burying his face into the other man's shirt.

Zack gently rubbed Cloud's back, knowing that everything must have been overwhelming for his poor Chocobo.

To his surprise, he felt something wet on his shirt, it took a few moments for him to realize that Cloud was _crying._

Zack, who had followed Cloud pretty much everywhere since he had died, and had kept a close eye on his Chocobo, had never seen him cry.

Not since…

Not since he had died…

Hugging Cloud close to him, Zack started rubbing Cloud's back comfortingly, saying quiet, comforting words.

"Shhh. Cloud, I'm here. Everything's alright."

Cloud continued to sob quietly for a while, soaking Zack's shirt, but Zack didn't care, keeping his face buried into Cloud's hair, comforting him.

After a while Cloud's sobs died down, and he pulled away from Zack, blushing faintly at his moment of weakness. "Sorry…" He muttered, wiping away his tears with his gloves hand.

Zack smiled kindly at Cloud, "It's alright Chocobo. Everyone's gotta cry sometimes." He kissed the top of Cloud's head, earning a light scowl from the smaller man.

Zack laughed and ruffled Cloud's spiky hair, getting a light punch in the shoulder.

Pouting Zack whined. "Owwww. Cloouuuuddd." Even though it hadn't really hurt the Ex-SOLDIER.

"Let's go." Cloud simply grunted, pulling his sword out from the ground, he made his way over to Fenrir, opening the weapons compartment and stuck the sword inside before glancing back at Zack, who was still in the spot.

"Come on, we're heading to the bar." Cloud said, making Zack look at him in surprise.

"The bar..? Seventh Heaven?" Zack asked surprise, "Why?"

"I'd assume you don't have any place to stay… Besides… I want you near me… I don't want to lose you again…" Cloud muttered the last part, a faint blush on his pale cheeks as he mounted the huge black bike.

Zack grinned widely as he ran over, opening his mouth.

"_No Zack,_ you're not going to drive." Cloud cut him off before Zack could say anything.

Zack pouted, turning his best puppy-eyes look on him. "Please, Chocobo? Please, please, please?"

"No." Cloud said firmly. Whining Zack gave in… For now. He mounted the bike behind Cloud, wrapping his arms around Cloud's middle securely.

"Hold on." Cloud said, pulling his goggles up from around his neck, he started Fenrir's engine, and took off down the streets of the outskirts of Edge, a red blur behind them told him that Vincent was following.

Cloud smiled to himself, hearing Zack's whoop of excitement, speeding off towards Tifa's bar.

* * *

Tifa paced the bar nervously. She had called Vincent some time ago to go looking for the missing blonde, after Rude had called, telling her that Reno was in the hospital, unconscious, with a lump the size of a Chocobo egg on his head after Cloud had tossed the red-headed Turk into a wall.

What is Shiva's name had convinced Cloud that throwing the Turk into the wall was a good idea?!

Tifa had called Vincent, in hopes that the ex-Turk would be able to track down her childhood friend, and get answers out of him.

Though, truthfully, the one she honestly wanted to know the most, was why he was always depressed on this day, and why had he been pulling away again?

Huffing angrily, Tifa continued to pace the bar, losing her train of thought when a door opened and a familiar voice called out.

"Tifa, I'm back and I've brought… An old friend of mine." Cloud said, walking into the bar, freezing as Tifa turned around, her long brown hair whipping back, frowning, and started to go off on Cloud. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick! Rude called and said something about you tossing Reno into a wall?!"

"You tossed Reno into a wall Cloud?" Tifa jumped slightly, startled, as an unknown voice started to laugh. Frowning further, she looked behind Cloud, seeing a tall, tan man with slightly spiky black hair, dressed in a First Class SOLDIER uniform had followed Cloud in through the doorway.

"He wouldn't step aside." Cloud shrugged slightly, sending the man into a fit of laughter again.

Frowning even further Tifa turned back to Cloud. "Who is he? What is he doing here?" She demanded to know.

"The name's Zack! Zack Fair, Ex-SOLDIER, First Class, we've met before!" Zack said cheerfully, saluting Tifa, whose eyes had widened. "Glad to see you got rid of the cowgirl outfit!"

"You're supposed to be dead!" Tifa gasped.

"I've been getting that a lot today. Simple said, Aerith saw a pouty Cloud and sent me back to cheer him up~" Zack grinned, earning a glare from Cloud.

"I wasn't pouting."

"Suuuuurrreeeee you weren't, Chocobo." Zack teased, earning a huff.

"But…" Tifa frowned in confusion.

"Also, said something about that I wasn't supposed to die so I've been sent back to spend the rest of my time living that I was supposed to have." Zack explained, smiling sheepishly as he continued. "And since I don't have any other place to go… Can I stay here? I can work as a bouncer or something for you, just until I can find an apartment?"

Tifa hesitated, and Cloud spoke up.

"He wouldn't hurt the kids Tifa… Nor you. He's also an old friend of Reno's…" Cloud said softly. "I trust him with my life."

That made Tifa look at Cloud in surprise. "You'd… Trust him with your life?"

Cloud nodded, glowing blue eyes staring straight into her brown ones.

Tifa glanced back over at Zack, who was giving her his best 'puppy' eyes look.

"Fine, but he's staying in your room, and you have to pay for any damages he might cause." Tifa finall caved, earning a whoop from Zack and a smile from Cloud.

"Thank you, Tifa." Cloud said quietly.

"Yes! Thank you!" Zack was bouncing in spot, obviously trying not to hug her.

"_And_ you have to deal with Reno later, I've been getting calls hourly from Rude. Plus you get to tell the kids." Tifa added, getting a nod from Cloud.

Glancing at Zack, Tifa nearly laughed. If Zack had a tail it would have been wagging at least ten mile an hour.

"Is Vincent with you?" Tifa asked, the gunner coming to mind as she walked into the kitchen, moving to cook dinner.

"No, he followed us though. He's probably staying at the Church." Cloud said, sitting at a spot at the bar, Zack moving to sit beside him.

"I wish he would stay with us sometimes, I worry about him, but I know he's got Shelke." Tifa said.

Cloud nodded, and Zack gave him a curious look, sure, he had watched Cloud a lot, but that didn't mean he knew everything.

Tomorrow, Zack decided, they would both sit down and have a long heart-to-heart chat.

* * *

That night, as Cloud laid in bed, he thought over what had happened that day, glancing to his side he saw Zack, laying at an odd angle, fast asleep in the bed beside his.

How long had it been, since Cloud had last seen Zack looking so peaceful… How long had it been since _he_ felt this peaceful himself?

Tomorrow, he would get answers, tomorrow was another day, a new day, with Zack…

Cloud smiled slightly, hearing Zack's oddly quiet snores, and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes, he quickly drifted off to sleep, his last thoughts were of the man beside him.

* * *

**_That's the end of this chapter!_**

**_Hopefully see you next week with another!_**

**_Please Read and Review! I'd love to hear your opinions!_**

**_~Snow._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! Sooooo sooooo sorry it took so long to have this chapter finished! It was quite hard writing it, not to mention I had a writers block..._**

**_And thanks for all the Reviews, Follows and Favorites!_**

**_Anyways, here ya go! Hope you like it!_**

* * *

Cloud smiled to himself as he walked down the streets of Midgar Edge heading towards the town's edge and the cliff where Zack had died and re-appeared on, the evening's cool breeze brushing against his skin and made his blonde spikes sway slightly in the breeze, he smelled the faint smell of iron and the stronger smell of many different kinds of gasses as he walked pass the buildings.

It had been a month since Zack had returned, and everything had seemed brighter since.

Cloud's lips twitched upwards into a bigger smile as he remembered Barrett's meeting with the Ex-First Class, along with Denzel and Marlene.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

Cloud had awoken the next morning, the day after Zack had come back from the dead, to find the Ex-First Class SOLDIER had moved from the second bed and into his, the raven-haired's body draped over his.

Cloud fought the instinctive urge to throw Zack off of him, and took a couple deep breaths, calming himself down enough to start to relax, feeling the elder's body's heat against his body.

Cloud fought hard, and failed, to suppress a smile, a small smile, but a smile none the less, hearing Zack snore quietly into his ear he felt something tug at his heart.

He had missed this, honestly, waking up and finding Zack flung across the bed, his head next to the blonde's, snoring into the other's ear.

Deciding to wake until Zack woke up, Cloud stayed still, breathing quietly, afraid of moving and waking the other.

After a little while Cloud slowly moved his arm, freezing whenever Zack moved slightly, until he was able to free his arm, and carefully started to move until he was lying on his side, Zack on the side of the bed next to him.

Slowly, carefully, Cloud started to run his fingers through Zack's slightly spiky hair, a soft smile on his face, after a long while he glanced at the clock, noticing it was a quarter to ten, sighing he realized he had to get up, "Zack, it's time to get up." He shook the other gently.

"No…" Came the whine from the older man, not even bothering to open an eye.

"Zack, I need to get up, the kids are going to be back soon." Cloud said sternly, frowning.

Another whine came from the raven-haired man.

"I will push you out of bed." Cloud warned Zack.

A snort came from where Zack's face was buried into the mattress.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Cloud mumbled, as he shoved Zack off the bed.

**-DOWNSTAIRS-**

"Tifa! We're back!" Marlene cried cheerfully, nearly slamming the door open, causing the bar owner to jump, Tifa turned to face Marlene, smiling, having been cleaning off one of the tables, getting ready to open.

"Welcome home." She told Marlene, as Marlene skipped into the bar, Denzel following her, although he was walking.

"Did you two have fun?" She asked them, as Barrett entered the bar, shutting the door behind him.

"Uh huh!" Denzel and Marlene both nodded before Denzel asked.

"Where's Cloud? His bike is in the garage but he's not down here, he usually helps you open the bar when he's home." Denzel frowned.

"Cloud's still asleep, I think." Tifa frowned slightly, before smiling reassuringly down at Denzel. "He's got a friend over, one he hasn't seen for years, someone he thought was dead." She told them.

"An old friend?" Barrett asked, frowning. "I thought Cloud doesn't 'member his old life clearly."

"It was a friend before his memories got messed up, and one that he met again after his memories got wiped." Tifa told Barrett, moving behind the bartender's counter, grabbing three plates.

Barrett's frown deepened. "Can we trust 'im around the kids?" He asked, sitting down at one of the tables, Marlene scrambling into the seat next to him, practically beaming.

"Cloud trusts him with his life." Tifa spoke softly, setting the plates in front of Barrett and Marlene, before setting the third and last plate in front of Denzel, who had taken a seat across from Marlene.

Barrett's eyes widened. "Spiky does?"

Tifa nodded. "I know this person too… I met him, ages ago." She told them, serving them breakfast.

Just as Barrett opened his mouth to ask another question, a loud THUMP and then a yelp was heard from upstairs, starting them all.

A door was opened and footsteps were heard in the hallway upstairs before another door, presumably the bathroom, was shut.

"Seems like they're up." Tifa said, in a weary, yet amused tone.

The bathroom door was opened again and once again footsteps were heard in the hall, stopping for a moment and whining was heard, the voice was someone they've(Except for Tifa and Cloud) hadn't heard before.

Footsteps were heard in the hallway again, but this time another pair joined them.

The whining voice was heard again, as the footsteps headed down the stairs.

"Did you really have to push me off the bed?!" Tifa smiled amusedly as she went behind the counter, glancing over and watched the surprised expressions on Marlene, Denzel and Barrett's faces.

Humming silently to herself she started to clean a bar glass as the door to the bar from the house opened and a slightly annoyed Cloud came through, a tall, slightly spiky black-haired man with tan skin and a pout on his face followed Cloud through the door.

"But why..?!" The man whined, his mako-blue eyes focused on Cloud, not noticing Denzel, Tifa, Marlene or Barret(Who had stiffened at seeing Zack's eye-color).

"Because you wouldn't give up and I needed to get up." Cloud shrugged, pausing in his steps as he noticed the others.

"Good morning." He greeted, turning towards the bar, as Zack looked over at everyone.

"Who da f-" Barrett started before Tifa cut him off.

"Language Barrett!" She scolded him, handing Cloud two glasses of water.

"-Frick, is that?" Barrett scowled, glaring at Zack, who didn't flinch under the glare but looked at Barrett rather curiously and a little bit hurt.

"An old friend of mine." Cloud said quietly, frowning slightly at Barrett.

"Old… Friend?" Denzel asked, frowning curiously.

It was Zack how nodded this time, and he grinned. "Ex-First Class SOLIDER, Lieutenant Zack Fair at your service!"

"Ex-SOLIDER!?" Barrett nearly roared, startling the kids and Tifa, only Zack and Cloud didn't jump.

"Yep!" Zack said, his cheerful tone still in place.

Barrett could only splutter, his face growing darker with anger before Cloud added in quietly.

"Remember when we were fighting Sephiroth for the first time? And I told you about the person who gave his life for mine..? What was his name?"

"Wha-?" Barrett frowned, thinking back.

Suddenly he froze, and Cloud smirked slightly.

Barrett turned towards Zack, "How the hell are you alive?!"

"Barrett!" Tifa scolded, "Language!"

But Barrett ignored her, staring at Zack in shock.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Barrett choked out, his eyes practically bulging out at Zack.

"Yep." Zack grinned, "Apparently I died before my time 'cause of Jenova so Aerith sent me back, she says hi by the way!"

Everyone but Denzel, who was looking confused, and Cloud, was staring at Zack.

Zack blinked, a confused frown making its way onto his face. "What?"

Cloud merely shock his head in amusement, finishing off his drink before moving to a cabinet near the bar, grabbing a rag and oil to clean Fenrir.

"I'll be in the garage… Play nice." Cloud said, eyeing everyone for a moment before looking sternly at Zack, "And don't make a mess…" Cloud smirked slightly as he strolled across the room, pausing in the doorway before adding. "Puppy."

With a slight grin he disappeared into the garage.

* * *

A few hours later, Cloud made his way back into the bar. Tida had a few customers already, and when she noticed him she smiled and gave him a small wave before pointing towards the table that Barrett, Marlene and Denzel had been sitting when he left.

Turning towards the table, Cloud blinked in surprise when he heard Barrett laughing, Marlene giggling, and Denzel was looking up at a cheerful Zack with an admiring gaze.

"So, I told Lazard, that he either gave me a vacation, or he'd end up with no hair, or worse, pink!" Zack chortled, making Barrett howl with laughter again.

"Which story are you telling them?" Cloud asked quietly, starting Barrett and the kids when he appeared suddenly behind Zack.

"The time I dyed Lazard's hair!" Zack replied cheerfully, looking up and grinning childishly at the blonde.

"Which time?" Cloud asked, amusement underlying his tone, as he shook his head, suppressing a smile.

"The fifth time, when he refused to give me another vacation after those Genesis clones ruined my last one." Zack shrugged, smirking slightly before pulling Cloud down and into a hug.

Barrett nearly choked on his drink when he saw that Cloud didn't even flinch, or attempt to throw Zack off of him, and the blonde simply rolled his eyes.

Tifa was shocked too, having nearly dropped the bar glass she had been cleaning, when she glanced up to see why Barrett was spluttering.

Cloud blinked, staring blankly at them while Zack looked puzzled.

"What?" He whined slightly, hugging Cloud tighter.

Barrett, although no longer choking, was looking spluttering in shock.

"You… Hugged… Not… Wall…" Was all they could make out.

Cloud smiled slightly, and by slightly, the corners of his lips turned up slightly.

"You get used to it when you're this energetic puppy's roommate." He told them seriously.

"You used to be roommates?" Tifa asked, surprise still in her tone, but she was frowning slightly.

"Cloud used to get bullied by the other cadets, I got sick of seeing him like that and practically forced him to move in with me." Zack said quietly, frowning at the memories of seeing a bruised Cloud trying to tell him that it was nothing.

"Oh…" Tifa relaxed slightly, going back to cleaning bar glasses.

Cloud glanced back at Zack with a raised eyebrow, who shrugged slightly back at him and murmured low enough for only Cloud to hear. "I don't want her getting upset about our past… Just yet…"

Cloud nodded slightly, understanding, knowing that Tifa liked him in a way, that he could never like her back.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Cloud blinked, finding himself standing behind Zack, who was sitting on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the Midgar Ruins and Edge.

A quiet, soft breeze stirred the grass, smelling faintly of lilacs as it made his and Zack's hair sway softly in the breeze.

"Hey…" Cloud said softly, moving to sit next to the raven-haired man, looking at him.

"Hey Cloud." Zack smiled, turning his head to look back at the blonde, flashing him a grin before becoming silent.

"It's been a month…" Zack murmured, after a while that they had been silent. Cloud nodded, glancing back over at the other. "I still can't believe that I'm back… That I'm back with you…"

Cloud could feel, rather than see, the stare that Zack was giving him.

"You know… We need to talk Cloud." Zack said softly, his purple-blue mako eyes meeting Cloud's sky blue ones when Cloud finally turned to look at him.

"About what..?" Cloud bit his lip, already certain what Zack wanted to talk about, what he was afraid… No… Terrified to talk about.

"Us." Zack eyed the other man, the other's face a blank canvas.

"Like..?" Cloud kept his face blank, although his emotions were everywhere.

"What are we… Now..?" Zack pressed.

"What… Do you want to be..?" Cloud asked slowly, hesitantly.

"Depends… I still love you Cloud… I've never stopped loving you." Zack started, his voice quiet, but full of emotion. "I stayed with you almost all the time since I died… I know how you're like now, I've spent the last month getting to know the newer you even better… I love you, Cloud… But do you love me?" The last question was asked so softly that Cloud's heightened hearing nearly missed it, especially over the pounding of his heart, which he swore Zack could hear.

Zack loved him… Still loved him… Had never stopped loving him…

"I love you too Zack." Cloud said softly, his sky blue eyes meeting Zack's purple-blue.

With a grin Zack pulled the blonde into his lap and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against Cloud's lips, making the blonde go stiff, his eyes widening at the sudden kiss.

Cloud's heart thundered so loudly in his chest, he wondered if Zack could hear it as all of his blood raced to his cheeks as he gently kissed Zack back.

He could feel Zack grinning against his lips as the black-haired man deepened it, placing a hand on the back of Cloud's neck and pressed him gently closer.

They only pulled away when they needed air, soft pants escaping both of their lips.

"Shiva I missed this." Zack moaned softly, pulling the smaller man even closer to him, their chests right against each other.

Cloud let out a quiet hum, pressing his lips against Zack's again, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

They kissed softly as the sun set, either not wanting to let go yet, both afraid that their reality was only a dream.

Cloud pulled away again, panting gently as he leaned against Zack, shifting carefully so that he was sitting in the other's lap, his back pressed gently against Zack's chest.

Zack smiled as he rested his chin against Cloud's shoulder, kissing the blonde's neck softly as the moon started to rise.

They stared up at the stars together, smiling as they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms for the first time in years.

* * *

_**Eeeekkk. I'm so sorry if it's lame towards the end. OTL**_

_**Anywho...**_

_**For those of you who like D. Gray-Man, I've started a DGM/FF VII crossover named Versa Graia Vermiculus!**_

_**I hope you all check it out!**_

_**Anyways... Please Read! Review! Favorite and possibly Follow?**_

_**Also! WHO DO YOU WANT AS THE BAD GUY? Some made up guy, Hojo, OR Sephiroth!(DUN DUN DUN)**_


End file.
